Many systems exist for displaying medical images and other medical information to users, such as radiologists and other medical professionals. Such medical information can take many forms such as text reports, reports including graphics, individual images, videos, and image series and studies. When viewing images in an image study, it is often important to be able to display multiple images from multiple series at the same time so that they can be compared side-by-side. For example, four or eight series may be displayed at the same time. This is typically done by presenting to the user an indicator, such as a thumbnail, for each series, and then allowing the user to drag the thumbnail to a particular portion of the screen using a mouse where it is to be displayed. However, this approach requires a lot of mouse travel and can lead to strain on the user's hand/arm. Also it requires a significant amount of time to lay out the study.